Odharnait
by doodlefawnama
Summary: Consequences of your deepest wishes can sometimes lead to horrible places.


Dark.

Cold.

Terrified breaths of a bounded girl. She was dressed in what looked like a hospital gown, her hair a tangled and greasy mess, and her face tear-stained. Otherwise, untouched.

She shifted in discomfort, trying to loosen the restraints that held her to the swivel chair. The mousy woman swung her feet, her toes barely scraping against the floor as she tried to roll towards the exit.

The woman came to a dead stop at the sound of humming, her body going tense. But, humming was the only thing to be heard. When the humming stopped, the girl loosened up slightly, feeling tears start to prick her eyes. She started to tremble again, staring at the door.

After a few tense moments, she completely loosened up, thinking that her captor wouldn't come for a visit just yet.

Quiet.

Quiet..

Quiet...

The young female shifted in the chair before continuing her attempts to move the chair towards the door, making it creak loudly. She froze.

The mousy girl turned her gaze up to stare at the door, finding a small figure there. She let out a watery gasp, her body growing rigid once again and staring at whomever it was with wide eyes. An eerie giggle came from the shadow, defining it another young woman.

The stranger moved forward and closer to the girl. Any distinct features of her face were hidden by her hair and the light which poured from the doorway behind them until she was close, and leaning over until her face was just an inch from this girl.

Her face was soft, and almost childish, with sleepy eyes that seemed to change with every movement she made. Her hair was a dark shade of auburn, except for the green bangs, which nearly covered her left eye.

The bounded female trembled, until this new stranger gave her a soft smile, reaching out and starting to undo the bonds. Slowly, trying not to scare the girl who was already scared enough.

"...Are you alright?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. The mousy one only nodded, staring at the brunette with both fear and hope.

The multi-colored eyes of her's stared up, and she smiled yet again as she released the girl from her restraints. "Good. Just stay quiet for now. There's another person in the building, who's much less friendly. But… If we head up to the roof we can wait 'em out. After that.. I'll get ya back to your family." Her smile grew, only comforting the once-trapped woman.

"The...Roof?" She replied in a quiet, but very hoarse voice.

"This person happens to be afraid of anything beyond the two floors we're already on." The mysterious woman explained. "But let's talk more once we get there." She gripped the woman's hand and practically dragged her up to the stairs, the mousy girl's bare feet thudding against the hard floor. The brunette paused, looking the woman, then the stairs, like she was sizing them up, before picking her up and nearly running up the flights of stairs to the roof.

The woman was startled by this. The girl looked so soft and childish- and barely much bigger than she! But she wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. This girl was helping her, saving her from a miserable fate.

Once the brunette had come to the door, she stopped and set the frail woman down. She took her hand again, pulling her along as she opened the door and led her to the roof under a starry night sky. But, there was no moon.. "...You haven't eaten, have you?"

The girl only shook her head in response.

She smiled that smile again, tugging her over to where a lone backpack sat on the roof and helping her sit down, before starting to shuffle through the bag and pulling out a water bottle and some food. The woman took them as soon as they were offered. She started scarfing them down, but slowed down the stranger gave a soft warning before she got sick.

The brunette pursed her lips, before returning to her feet and standing near the edge of the roof. The woman looked up from her food, panicking when she had taken notice in the fact the girl wasn't where she had seen her last. Looking around quickly, her gaze finally fell on the other female's silhouette barely notable against the moonless and starry night sky.

The mousy woman shuddered and gulped again as she finished her food, glancing at the girl's bag and wondering if she had spare clothing. It was chilly, having to sit up here in the middle of the night.

...How did this girl know she had a family?

The woman shuffled uncomfortably, shivering. Then, she stood up and walked nearer to her. "U-Um.."

"Hmmm~?" The girl turned around, humming in that voice she had heard earlier that night. She turned her face far enough to peek at the other from the corner of her eyes. Her face curved into a graceful smile, which with the new suspicion that entered the woman's mind… It was almost eerie.

Watching the other's discomfort, the brunette grinned, before leaning forward to wrap her arm around the other's shoulders and dragging her closer to her own body, as well as the buildings edge. The breeze from the height they were at caused the hospital gown she wore to puff up around her cold legs. "C'mon~ Just trust me a bit more. Ask me anything! I'm an open book. 'Specially since it was that fam of your's that sent me!"

The girl stared at the other. Her almost-cheerful demeanour was unsettling, considering the situation, but she loosened up a little when the brunette mentioned her family like that. "But… Couldn't they have come for me themselves?"

Her smile grew into a grin. "If you had to deal with someone dangerous, would you send someone who knows that person well, or go yourself?" The mousy woman's mouth moved to make an 'oh' sound.

"But… Nobody came with you?"

The corners of the girl's lips twitched, barely notable to the woman. "Mm, but don't they have everyone else to take care of? I don't think they could spare one to help lil' ol' me to find you."

"But-!" She tried to object. Her family would be more willing to help find her than that! She couldn't say any more as the other girl's arm was violently taken from her shoulders and she was shoved off the roof.

The screech that came from the woman was deafening. Her eyes widening as she fell over the edge, twisting around to try and meet the brunette's gaze, but she was had her gaze turned upwards, like it was too much for her to watch.

There was a look of pure betrayal on the woman's face, reaching out in vain as she fell. The sound when she finally hit the ground was something out of a horror movie, or even a sound when you'd bite down on something crunchy. It was enough to raise the hair on the brunette's arms. Her once-relaxed posture grew tense as she finally stared down at the mousy woman's body.

She pursed her lips and gulped, a dry sob trying to work it's way up her throat. She stood there for a moment, trying to regain the composure of killing the other female. She whipped around, and moved over to the backpack and pulling out some clothing and a pair of shoes.

"...Sorry for this. I need to make it look like you did it yourself. It's a waste of clothing.. And I'd take it myself, but it'd be suspicious if you only had that lil' gown." She muttered to the corpse that was stories below her. She seemed to be trying to justify her actions, and reassure herself.

The brunette then straightened up, moving to stare down at the mousy woman one last time before turning to grab her backpack. "...Well, if you aren't killed from that...Nobody should come in time to save you from bleeding out or just the pain. Even then… You wouldn't survive in this world." She mumbled as she wandered down the stairs with a hazy look on her face.


End file.
